Merry Christmas House
by mikesh
Summary: House gets the shock of his life from his secret Santa, CONTAINS MPREG!


Title: Merry Christmas, House

Summary: House gets the shock of his life from his secret Santa

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

AN: Contains mpreg

Starts Wilson's POV

I really hate Lisa Cuddy right now. Ok I don't hate her, but I'm not at all happy with her. By her and Cam wanting to play secret Santa it forced my hand to tell House what I'd been trying to keep secret from him. I know he would have found out eventually but I wanted to wait and see what happened before I told. No we are not dating, actually what I have to tell him is the result of a one night stand where both of us were very drunk. I don't think he even remembers that night. I sure as hell didn't tell him because I didn't want him to make fun of me. Yeah I like him but I'm not going to tell him that because as far as I know he doesn't feel that way which is fine. Or it was until Lisa had to open her big mouth and tell everyone that we were playing secret Santa…ok not everyone just House's team, House, I and her.

If you're wondering for as much time as Greg and I spend together how he doesn't know I don't know. I would have thought he'd caught onto the clues by now. Maybe he has but has decided to over look them or maybe it's not that obvious as I think it is. I don't bloody know anymore.

Anyhow it all got started when Cameron had to bring the idea of secret Santa to Lisa right after Thanksgiving. It started out as just a fun game where all of us were going to drawl names. But then when Lisa found out what I'd been keeping secret from Greg and decided to turn it into a different game of secret Santa. Instead of us just drawling names and not knowing who it was going to be, she kind of paired us up. She made sure that I drew Greg's name, Greg drew mine, Cam drew Chase's and so on. So here I am taking my little box to her office. So that no one knew who got who she asked that we each took our presents to her office and she would take them up to the conference room before Greg got in today.

I really don't want to be there when he opens my gift because not only could it ruin our friendship it could also cause a lot of problems for me that I really don't need right now.

**Regular POV**

Greg had a semi clue as to who his secret Santa was; little did he know just how off the mark he was. He really didn't want to be opening gifts with all of them. He'd rather be at home getting drunk out of his mind. The only good side was that he knew James would get some gift for Cuddy trying to show her that he liked her without having to tell her outright. Then he could make fun of him for his attempt or so he thought that's what would end up happening. Little did he know what surprise was in store for him.

**After work**

"Ok open your gifts," Lisa said after they'd been handed out.

"Lisa I'm flattered you wanted me to be the first to know but you could have just left a note in here saying hey I'm pregnant. Not this," Greg said holding up the stick that was wrapped in the box.

"That's not mine," Lisa said from where she was standing over by the Christmas tree.

"Cam?" Greg asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nope," Cam said returning to talking to Chase.

"Oh come on! You don't seriously believe I think it's one of theirs," Greg said looking at both James and Foremen.

"Actually I was your secret Santa," James said.

"Nice try James. Even if it was remotely possible why would I care?" Greg asked thinking it was some trick he and Lisa were in on.

"Maybe because you're the father," James said not smiling.

"Ok let's say I believe you when exactly would this have happened?" Greg asked not for one minute going to believe that his best…hell only friend was pregnant with his child.

"October 25th right after that case involving the twin baby girls," James said.

'Oh shit,' Greg thought to himself.

"No that was Lisa that night. You must have your guys mixed up," Greg said.

"Here's your proof," James said throwing a picture down before walking out of the office. Ok more like storming out of the office.

"Ok this is sick even for you Lisa," Greg said looking at the ultrasound picture.

"It's no joke Greg. You're going to be a father in 7 months time like it or not," Lisa said.

"It's not possible for a guy to get pregnant. Trust me I'd know. I am a doctor or did you all happen to forget?" Greg asked.

"Here's your damn proof. Now shut the hell up so I can ask Cameron to marry me!" Chase said throwing a folder down onto the table.

"She'll say no. She's not over me yet," Greg said starting to look through the papers in the folder.

"I'd love to marry you," Cam said trying to give Greg the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Now do you believe us?" Lisa asked seeing the shocked expression on Greg's face.

The papers were documents to men whose mothers had taken a drug while pregnant. They were now finding out that among other things the drug somehow altered a man's body internally making it somehow capable for a male to conceive a baby. They didn't even know how it all worked it was so new to them.

"How do I know you all didn't just type these up?" Greg asked.

"Go ultrasound James's stomach. Then you'll have your hard core proof that you so need," Cameron said.

"Go do it Greg. Don't loose the best thing in this world," Lisa said.

"I don't know what movie you people have been watching but we're not anything and never will be," Greg said.

"Greg stop being a prick and go do it before he walks out of your life and you end up playing the what if game the rest of your life," Lisa said.

"Why so he can win whatever money is in on this bet?" Greg asked.

"You know for a doctor who doesn't care what others think and always thinks people lie what makes you think your best friend who's stood by you through thick and thin would? I mean he's done a hell of lot more then you have for him. So why would he lie about something like this? Seriously Greg think about it for a minute. Think of all the signs pointing to something wrong. The sudden change in clothing, not being able to stand the smells in the cafeteria, the not working all hours of the night anymore, not getting himself worked up about stuff you're doing. How for a guy who notices everything about everyone didn't you see this?" Lisa asked.

Of course that little speech was wasted on Greg because he left when he realized that no James wasn't the type to pull something like this. Hell he couldn't pull something like this even with the help of Lisa. So there was only one conclusion strange as it maybe that he really was caring a child that may someday pass on the House name. Now just where to look first to find James.

Of course it didn't take Greg long to find James. He wasn't exactly where Greg figured he'd be. He was down watching the newborn babies sleeping. Greg stopped for a minute to watch James. He noticed how his left arm came to rest on the glass and his forehead on his arm. Where his right hand came to rest on his stomach in the protective manner that Greg had seen so many times over the last two months but hasn't thought anything of at the time. Now he understood why James rested his hands like that when he slept on the couch after a night of staying at the office to catch up on paperwork.

"What do you want Greg?" James asked not bothering to look over where he knew his best friend was standing.

"I came to tell you that I was sorry for what I said," Greg said.

"That's it?" James asked.

"What else do you want?" Greg asked.

"Knowing how you feel about becoming a father would be great to know," James said finally looking over at Greg.

"Honest truth?" Greg asked.

"Yes," James said now folding his arms across his chest and his back resting against the window.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm going to be a father much less the fact that I got my best friend who's male no less pregnant!" Greg said.

"And you don't think it's strange for me too?" James asked.

"You've had two months I haven't even had two hours," Greg said.

"Hey try being in my shoes. To wake up next to your best friend naked is one thing. But to find out that you got pregnant by him is a whole other story," James said.

"So where do we go from here then?" Greg asked.

"You mean you're going to actually step up and help?" James asked not sure he believed Greg.

"Well first off let's go make sure you didn't mess him up now shall we?" Greg asked.

"Fine," James said knowing that it wouldn't be real to Greg until he saw their baby on the monitor.

**Exam room**

"Ready?" Greg asked once James had removed his shirt and undone his pants.

It wasn't until he got a good hard look at James without his shirt that he noticed that his stomach stuck out a little bit more then it normally did. Not that it was a bad thing in Greg's eyes. Just meant there was more of him to look at.

"Are you?" James asked noticing how Greg kept his eyes on his stomach.

"Yeah," Greg said freezing James out with the jell.

"Get used to the freezing. You have a lot more of it to come," Greg said seeing James jump a little.

"So now do you believe me?" James asked once Greg was done with the scan.

"I'm going to be a dad," Greg said.

"So am I," James said.

"No you'll be mommy James," Greg said.

"Don't start buddy," James said starting to put back on his shirt after getting the jell off his stomach.

"Are you crashing at my place?" Greg asked not liking the quietness.

"That'd be great," James said not wanting to go back to the hotel.

"Ok let's go," Greg said limping out of the room.

Once they got back to Greg's place James headed straight for Greg's bedroom.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Greg asked coming in to find James going through his clothes.

"Right now trying to find a pair of sweats and a t," James said.

"Here," Greg said pulling a pair out of his top drawer.

"Thanks," James said going to change.

While James was changing Greg changed into his sweats and t. After that he then headed out to the living room to put the blanket and pillow on the couch for James.

"And what are you doing in my bed?" Greg asked coming back into his room to find James already in bed.

"Sleeping," James said.

"Your bed is out there," Greg said.

"Greg please just let me sleep here. Not like I'll try something," James said really not wanting to sleep on a lumpy couch tonight.

"Nope couch for you mister," Greg said.

"You really wouldn't want your child to be grumpy because he or she didn't get a good night's sleep now would you?" James asked.

"He wouldn't be, you would be," Greg said.

"And you really want to deal with a grumpy me on Christmas day?" James asked.

"Fine you brat," Greg said knowing if James was grumpy he'd never hear the end of it.

"Thanks. Night," James said almost falling asleep instantly.

"Night," Greg said turning onto his back to sleep.

Instead of being able to fall asleep he laid there awake for a good hour before turning onto his left side and propping himself up onto his elbow.

'I always make fun of people for doing this but what the hell. Not like James will ever know.' Greg thought to himself before reaching over to lay his hand down on James's stomach.

"Hey there kid. Well you couldn't have probably come at a better time then now. I know you're not here but still. Fuck it…all I ask is that you don't make him too grumpy over the next 7 months because I couldn't handle that and the pain on top of it. Yeah got a bum leg but that's life I guess. Just stay in there for as long as you need kid. We'll be waiting whenever you want to come, but don't come too soon. I maybe a doctor and all kid but I know nothing about babies. I love you," Greg said before placing a kiss on his stomach. The whole time he'd been speaking he had been rubbing James's stomach.

Little did he know that James had woken up and heard everything he'd told their child.

"Merry Christmas James. Thank you for the best present ever," Greg said.

"Merry Christmas to you too House," James said before falling back to sleep leaving a very shocked Greg starring at him.

The end

AN: I know probably really AU for Greg but still hope you all liked. I know probably seemed rushed too but I was trying to get it out before midnight but that didn't happen. So Merry Late Christmas to all and to all a good night…lol

PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!!


End file.
